


One of My Own

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [33]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Adopt a Shelter Dog Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy has JB, Harry has Madame Gherkin, Lee has Camilla, and Daisy has RD, but Eliza and Henry don't have pets of their own. Eliza wants to fix that.





	One of My Own

**Author's Note:**

> For Adopt a Shelter Dog Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/adopt-a-shelter-dog-month-october/
> 
> I'm not particularly pleased with this one, it feels really forced to me, but Eliza _really_ wanted a dog and wouldn't let me not write it, even as hard as it was to put on paper. I hope you enjoy this anyway.

“Daddy?” Eliza clambered onto the couch next to Eggsy. “I have a question.”

“What is it sweetling?” Eggsy asked, shutting his book and giving the girl his undivided attention.

“We want a dog.”

“We have a dog,” Eggsy said. “We have two dogs, and a wolf, and a cat.”

“But JB and Madame Gherkin are you’re and Poppa’s dogs, RD is Daisy’s, and Camilla is Lee’s. Henry and I want a dog of our own.”

Eggsy hummed thoughtfully. “Let me ask Poppa, okay?” he decided after a moment. “If he says okay, then we’ll see about getting you and Henry a dog.”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Eliza threw her arms around Eggsy’s neck in a quick hug. “I gotta go tell Henry!”

Eggsy laughed as he watched Eliza rush out of the room, at just under a run.

* * *

“The twins have decided they need a dog of their own,” Eggsy told Harry that night as they got ready for bed.

“One for the two of them or one for each of them?” Harry asked, hanging his suit back in the closet.

“That’s a good question,” Eggsy said after a pause. “I didn’t think to ask.”

“It’s more likely she meant one for each of them,” Harry said, leaning against the doorframe of the ensuite bathroom. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed with a nod. “They’re old enough to take care of a dog.”

“Glad that’s been decided,” Harry left the doorway. “Coming to bed?”

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

* * *

Roxy agreed to take Daisy and Lee for the day so that Eggsy and Harry could give the twins their full attention.

“Daddy,” Eliza lead Eggsy by the hand through the parking lot and up to the door of the shelter. “Hurry up!”

Eggsy laughed as Henry and Harry followed the two at a much more sedate pace. “You excited sweetling? I have no idea why,” he teased.

“Daddy!” Eliza whined.

“Stop teasing her Eggsy,” Harry said lightly when he caught up. “Come on, let’s go on in.”

Eggsy nodded and let Eliza pull the door open.

“Hi,” a girl a few years older than Daisy greeted them. “Can I help you?”

“I want a dog!” Eliza exclaimed. “A big one.”

The woman laughed. “I’m sure we can work with that, if it’s okay with your dads?” she asked, glancing up at Harry and Eggsy.

“It’s her dog,” Eggsy said with a nod.

“Then follow me,” the woman, whose nametag read Amanda, said, leading them back to where the dogs were held. “We let the dogs out during the day, so that they can get their energy out. Let me know when you find one you guys like.”

“Okay,” Eliza said cheerfully, climbing over the fence that enclosed the dog run. “Come on Henry!”

Henry looked to Eggsy before following his sister into the run.

* * *

It took Eliza fifteen minutes to pick her dog, a Newfoundland puppy she named Thorin.

It took Henry three hours. “Her name is Lexi,” he said quietly, cradling the small beagle puppy to his chest.

“That’s a good name,” Eggsy agreed. “How about we get these two home?”

Henry nodded, letting Eggsy lead him out of building to where Eliza and Harry were waiting.

* * *

“Daddy?” Eliza was leaning against Eggsy as he read a book Roxy had recommended to him, Thorin laying on top of her.

“Yes, sweetling?” Eggsy asked, looking down at her. 

“Love you,” she murmured, eyes half closed and obviously half asleep.

“I love you too sweetling,” Eggsy smiled. “Now, off to bed with you.”

“Daddy,” she whined, even as she shifted to move Thorin so she could get up.

“No whining Liza,” Eggsy pressed a kiss to her forehead as she sat up. “Don’t let Thorin in bed with you.”

“If you say so,” Eliza sighed, leaving the room, Thorin hot on her heels.

“You know he’ll be there as soon as she gets settled,” Harry said from the other side of Eggsy. “And where exactly do you get the authority to tell her not to let Thorin sleep with her, considering where JB and Madame Gherkin spend most of their nights.”

“I can attempt to teach her to be better than I am,” Eggsy sniffed. “Now, I think it’s time for us to go to bed too.”

“With or without the dogs?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“We’ll see about that,” Eggsy smirked, leaving the room, Harry as close on his heels as Thorin had been on Eliza’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
